The technical scope of the present invention is that of loading systems for a weapon mounted on a ship.
Weapons mounted on ships have a firing rate compatible with the maneuverability of the projectiles and their associated charges. The caliber is generally large and the handling means are placed in the vicinity of the weapon. If two-stage roundsxe2x80x94that is rounds formed of a separate projectile and chargexe2x80x94are handled, this is difficult to manage in the supply of the weapon. The problem is made more difficult if the charge is constituted by modules of different quicknesses. Furthermore, safety on a ship is not compatible with the presence of large quantities of propellant charges in the vicinity of the weapon. That part of the ship providing storage for such charges must therefore be isolated from the manoeuvre area of the gun crew and a safe transfer system.
The aim of the present invention is to provide a loading system for a weapon present in an isolated space such as on a ship that offers a high level of safety.
The invention thus relates to an automatic loading process for a large caliber weapon mounted on a ship, wherein it comprises the following steps:
the weapon is separated from the storage magazine by isolated areas fitted with separation barriers,
the projectiles and the charges are placed in containers ensuring their protection and making them safe to handle, and
transfer means are provided to take the full and empty containers from one area to the other.
According to one embodiment, at least three separate areas are provided, a first area in which the magazine is supplied with projectiles and charges that are then introduced into containers, a second intermediate area in which the containers are transferred and a third area in which the weapon is supplied by the containers, these three areas being physically separated from one another.
According to another variant, the three areas are arranged vertically.
The invention also relates to an automatic loading system for a large caliber weapon mounted on a ship and firing rounds constituted by charges and projectiles, wherein it comprises means allowing at least three isolated areas to be defined for the circulation of the ammunition, a first area in which the charges and projectiles and received and introduced into the containers ensuring their protection and making them safe to handle, and second area in which these containers are transferred into an intermediate magazine arranged between the weapon and the first area, and a third area where the weapon is actually loaded with the projectiles and charges, all of these areas being isolated from one another by resistant walls defining hatches providing a passage, and wherein it comprises means to transfer the containers from the first area to the turret and the projectiles and charges into the weapon.
According to one embodiment, the magazines to receive the charges and projectiles are arranged in the first area so as to co-operate with first and second transfer means in the first area.
According to another embodiment, the magazines are constituted by an enclosure defining housings in which the charges and projectiles are stored and comprising second transfer means for the projectiles and charges in individual containers.
According to yet another embodiment, the second transfer means for the charges are constituted by a comb provided with gripping means and penetrating inside the magazine to transfer the charge modules into a transport container.
According to yet another embodiment, the second transfer means for the projectiles are constituted by a pusher transferring each projectile into a transport container.
According to yet another embodiment, the first transfer means arranged in the first area are constituted by at least one endless chain driving the charge and projectile containers between a starting loading position at one end and a final position at the other end.
Advantageously, the endless chain is mounted on a frame supporting the drive means for the endless chain, said frame being provided with third transfer means for the projectile and charge containers operating between the final position on the endless chain and an intermediate magazine arranged in the second area.
According to yet another embodiment, the third transfer means are constituted by at least one pusher ensuring the translation of the full containers enclosing the charges and projectiles and the empty containers, able to move between a rest position and an extension position.
Advantageously, a hatch is placed between the intermediate magazine and the first area whose opening is controlled by the pusher control.
Advantageously again, fourth transfer means integrated into the turret ensure the full containers of charges and projectiles and picked up from the intermediate magazine and moved towards the actual loading means of the weapon and the empty containers are transferred towards the intermediate magazine.
According to yet another embodiment, the weapon""s loading means are constituted by a slide supporting a drum able to move with respect to the slide, said slide being mobile in elevation with respect to a structure (C) integral with the turret between a supply position where the drum receives the full containers and a delivery position for the projectiles and charges to the weapon.
Advantageously, the slide is integral in traverse rotation with the turret supporting the weapon.
The transfer means define four container flows, a flow of full projectile containers and a flow of full charge containers traveling from the magazine to the weapon, a flow of empty projectile containers and empty charge containers traveling from the weapon to the magazine.
A first advantage of the process and system according to the invention lies in the fact that the weapon may be supplied automatically without the need for an operator.
Another advantage lies in that a high firing rate may be obtained because of the simultaneous transportation of the projectile and the charge used to fire this projectile.
Yet another advantage lies in the safety procured by the separation into sectors or areas isolated from one another.
A further advantage lies in the availability of a store of projectiles and charges in the immediate vicinity of the turret ensuring great reactivity and the capacity to rapidly change targets.